EXODUS
EXODUS is a character song from the album Yuuki no Baton. The song is performed by Hanazawa Kana, who voices Nogi Sonoko. Lyrics Kanji= 光の海を越えて 羽を休める鳥たち 窓辺 さえずり　思い出話する 少し忘れかけてた 気にも留めない　普通のことが いま懐かしい 日常が牙をむき 本性現す とりたてて特別じゃなかったはずなのに なぜ わたし 太陽の陰り　雨降り濡れる砂を イメージの泉に浮かべてる あこがれ スカートの裾をリズムの波に乗っけて いつか踊ってみたい　夢見ていいかな? また次の旅支度 騒ぎ始める鳥たち 瞳 次の目的地が映る どうかその背に乗せて ここから連れ出してほしいけど 声届かない こんなふうにいつも 見上げてるのに 青空は黙って 答えてさえくれない でも わたし 蜃気楼の海　揺らめく珊瑚礁を 深呼吸の陰に生み出すよ それから 波の音聞いて　靴なんかもう脱ぎ捨てて 地平線と走るの　夢見ていいかな? わたし 太陽の陰り　雨降り濡れる砂を イメージの泉に浮かべてる あこがれ スカートの裾をリズムの波に乗っけて いつか踊ってみたい　夢見ていいかな? |-| Romaji= Hikari no umi wo koete hane wo yasumeru tori tachi madobe saezuri omoide banashi suru sukoshi wasurekaketeta ki ni mo tomenai futsuu no koto ga ima natsukashii Nichijou ga kiba wo muki honshou arawasu toritatete tokubetsu ja nakatta hazu nano ni Naze Watashi taiyou no kageri amefuri nureru suna wo imeeji no izumi ni ukabeteru akogare sukaato no suso wo rizumu no nami ni nokkete itsuka odotte mitai yumemite ii kana Mata tsugi no tabi jitaku sawagi hajimeru tori tachi hitomi tsugi no mokuteki chi ga utsuru douka sono se ni nosete koko kara tsuredashite hoshii kedo koe todokanai Konna fuu ni itsumo miageteru noni aozora wa damatte kotaete sae kurenai demo Watashi shinkirou no umi yurameku sangoshou wo shinkokyuu no kage ni umidasu yo sore kara nami no oto kiite kutsu nanka mou nugisutete chiheisen to hashiru no yumemite ii kana Watashi taiyou no kageri amefuri nureru suna wo imeeji no izumi ni ukabeteru akogare sukaato no suso wo rizumu no nami ni nokkete itsuka odotte mitai yumemite ii kana |-| English= Crossing the sea of light, the birds rest their wings by the window, and start chirping, talking about their past days. These normal things that no one cares about, things that I’ve started to forget, have now become so dear. Baring its fangs, the ordinary everyday life shows its true form, even though it shouldn’t be something special or worth mentioning. Why? Floating on my fountain of imagination are images of the sun hiding behind clouds, and of the sands wet from rain. The skirt that I’ve always longed for, someday, I want to try dancing to the rhythm of the waves while wearing it. Is it okay for me to have dreams? Noisily, the birds start to prepare for another journey. Reflected in their eyes is the image of their next destination. I wish they would put me on their back, and take me out of here, but my voice just won’t reach them. Just like now, even though I’m always looking up at it, the blue sky stays silent, never giving me any kind of answer. However in a deep breath, I’m gonna bring the swaying coral reefs under the sea of mirage into being. And then, while listening to sound of the waves, I’ll throw my shoes away, and run along with the horizon. Is it okay for me to have dreams? Floating on my fountain of imagination are images of the sun hiding behind clouds, and of the sands wet from rain. The skirt that I’ve always longed for, someday, I want to try dancing to the rhythm of the waves while wearing it. Is it okay for me to have dreams? Navigation Category:Music